Chocolate
by FalknerZero
Summary: Al entrar a Totto Land y llegar a la Isla Cacao, Nami se da cuenta del gusto adquirido por Luffy hacia el chocolate, por lo que viendo que inclusive hay ropa confeccionada de cacao, una idea surge en la mente de la navegante que buscará llevarla a cabo con su capitán... (LuNa) (Lemmon) CRÉDITO DE LA IDEA: Kaizoku no Joou...


**NOTA: Nuevo Oneshot...**

 **Gracias a mi querida y apreciada lectora KAIZOKU NO JOOU, he decidido escribir esto en base al capítulo reciente de la animación de One Piece...**

 **Además ya hacía falta algo hot, no?**

 **Sigo planeando el nuevo capítulo de mi otro fic, pero esto es por su paciencia...**

 **CRÉDITOS**

 **IDEA: KAIZOKU NO JOOU**

 **ESCRITOR: FALKNER ZERO**

 **Sin más que escribir, espero disfruten la lectura...**

Chocolate

Finalmente, el equipo de rescate de Sanji llegaba al territorio de la Yonko Big Mom, por lo que después del encuentro con el Germa 66 y que gracias a la hermana de Sanji, Reiju, Luffy sobreviviera de un letal veneno, el equipo se hallaba en la isla Cacao para abastecerse y seguir hacia Whole Cake…

Después del encuentro con Pudding que les proporcionaba un mapa para llegar a Whole Cake Island, Nami y los demás recogían los víveres que habían encargado mientras Luffy babeaba por las hamburguesas de chocolate siendo llevado por la pelinaranja que buscaba llegar al barco al saber sobre los riesgos de estar en el territorio de Big Mom…

Sin embargo, durante el trayecto hacia el Thousand Sunny, Nami notaba la ropa confeccionada de chocolate y recordando el comportamiento de Luffy que prácticamente había devorado un edificio forjado de chocolate, la navegante rememoraba el poco tiempo que había logrado obtener con el pelinegro en Zou, por lo que no estaría mal un poco de relajación antes de la batalla que se avecinaba…

 **-Luffy, Chopper, Brook y Pedro adelántense al Sunny, Carrot acompáñame, en unos minutos los alcanzamos** \- habló Nami entregando lo que cargaba al mink jaguar que asintiendo se retiraba mientras la mink conejo se pegaba sumamente feliz a la pelinaranja que se alejaba siendo detenida por el capitán…

 **\- ¿Me comprarás un chocoburguesa? -** preguntó Luffy acercándose demasiado al rostro de Nami que sintiendo una vena surgir en su frente por enojo, respiraba intentando entender como su capitán solamente pensaba en comida todo el tiempo…

 **\- ¡Devoraste muchísimo chocolate!, A veces no sé qué pasa por esa mente tuya-** habló Nami primero con dientes afilados para después suspirar y alejarse con Carrot mientras Luffy quedaba confundido por la actitud de la pelinaranja…

Dentro de la tienda de ropa, Nami y Carrot quedaban maravilladas por las distintas prendas que había hasta que la atención de la pelinaranja iba hacia un conjunto que rápidamente solicito al encargado le mostrase…

 **-Muchas gracias por su compra, señorita** \- habló el encargado de la tienda entregando una bolsa a Nami que saliendo de la tienda junto a Carrot, mostraba una sonrisa sabiendo que aquella compra le sería muy útil con su capitán…

 **\- ¿En qué piensas Nami? -** preguntó Carrot que notaba el pequeño rubor en la pelinaranja que intentando ocultar y aparentar su nerviosismo aceleraba siendo detenido por un abrazo combinado de Garchu por parte de la mink conejo…

Minutos después de haber hallado el mensaje de Pekoms que había sido secuestrado, el equipo se encontraba navegando hacia el primer punto del mapa dibujado por Pudding, por lo que un pequeño descanso no caía mal para planear la estrategia contra Big Mom…

Saliendo hacia la cubierta, Nami checaba el clima y se percataba que la mayoría de los integrantes del equipo de rescate estaban ocupados a excepción de Luffy que se mantenía pensativo en la cabeza del Sunny…

 **\- ¡Luffy!, ¿Dónde están los demás? -** preguntó Nami haciendo que el capitán volteara y bajando de un brinco de su asiento favorito mirara a su alrededor tratando de recordar el paradero de sus nakamas…

 **-Brook, Pedro y Carrot están investigando en el Shark Submerge II y Chopper está haciendo el inventario de su medicina mientras supervisa la expedición, shishishishi-** habló Luffy sonriendo mientras Nami asimilaba cada palabra y sin poder evitarlo esbozaba una sonrisa al saber que una oportunidad se había creado…

 **-Luffy te espero en 5 minutos en mi camarote, tengo algo que enseñarte-** habló Nami delineando con su dedo la cicatriz que cubría los pectorales del pelinegro que asentía desconociendo que planeaba su navegante…

 **\- ¿Qué sucede Nami, quieres sexo? -** preguntó Luffy crudamente lo que provocaba que la pelinaranja intentara decir algo, pero sabiendo que el pelinegro tenía razón, la chica lo besaba, alejándose sensualmente y dejando claro su respuesta…

Minutos después Luffy tocaba la puerta del camarote de mujeres notando que la puerta se abría lentamente, por lo que, entrando, el pelinegro se percataba que la habitación estaba completamente vacía…

 **-Cierra la puerta Luffy** \- se escuchó una voz de fondo, por lo que reconociendo que se trataba de Nami, el capitán obedecía cerrando y poniendo el seguro para ser recibido por la navegante que portaba el mismo atuendo al ingresar a la Isla Cacao…

 **\- ¿Notas algo distinto en mi atuendo? -** preguntó Nami modelando mientras Luffy mirando detenidamente se percataba de un brillo que surgía de la minifalda roja que tenía puesta la pelinaranja…

Sonriendo al ver como Luffy se quemaba la cabeza por intentar adivinar, Nami se acercaba lentamente mientras enredaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro susurrándole al oído…

 **-Mi atuendo está hecho de chocolate-**

Al momento que Nami susurraba aquella palabra Luffy desconectaba su mente y empezaba a besar el cuello de la pelinaranja, lamiendo su ropa y empujándola hacia la cama mientras la mano de la navegante masajeaba la zona de la entrepierna del capitán sintiendo el enorme bulto que sobresalía del pantalón…

 **-Creo que acabas de combinar mis dos cosas favoritas, Nami-** susurro Luffy besando el escote de la pelinaranja que respiraba agitadamente al sentir como el pelinegro hundía su rostro en la hendidura de los pechos de ella…

 **\- ¿Qué cosas Luffy? -** preguntó Nami quitando el cárdigan blanco que portaba el pelinegro además de cuidar su tesoro dejándolo en la mesa de noche mientras el capitán alzaba su rostro para besar nuevamente a la navegante…

 **-Comer y tú, Nami-** habló Luffy deleitándose con la mezcla de olores entre el cabello y los labios de la pelinaranja con aroma cítrico y el dulzor del chocolate mientras ya finalmente decidido, el pelinegro hacía algo que sorprendía a la navegante…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamó Nami al sentir como el pelinegro mordía la blusa de chocolate que ella portaba arrancando un pedazo del hombro y comiéndoselo para después lamer el hombro de la pelinaranja llevándola a sentir placer…

 **\- ¿Esta ropa si puedo romperla? -** preguntó Luffy recordando las veces que prendas de Nami habían sufrido un destino no favorable y la pelinaranja había cobrado con noches en las cuales no había intimidad con el capitán…

 **-Puedes, pero te costara 80,000 berries-** habló Nami respirando agitadamente mientras sentía como Luffy mordía las orillas donde comenzaba el escote de ella, liberando sus enormes pechos y mostrando aquellos pezones rosados que suplicaban un alivio inmediato…

 **\- ¡Devora mi ropa Luffy! -** exclamó Nami que ahogaba un gemido delicioso al sentir como el capitán delineaba, lamia y chupaba con su lengua uno de los pezones de los enormes pechos de la pelinaranja que ansiaba que esos choques eléctricos que recorrían su cuerpo no terminaran nunca…

Obedeciendo sin rechistar, Luffy comía la ropa de Nami percatándose que no traía ropa interior dándole al pelinegro un acceso fácil hacia el sexo de la chica que se mostraba húmedo, pero no lo suficiente para el siguiente paso…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamó Nami tomando con fuerza la sábana de su cama mientras sentía en su sexo como una lengua caliente se introducía recorriendo aquella entrada ardiente y húmeda, recolectando todos los néctares de los cuales el pelinegro se había vuelto adicto…

Indicando con su mano a la navegante que se volteara, Luffy decidía dejar su tarea en el sexo de Nami para enfocarse en comer la parte trasera de su ropa, aprovechando para recorrer la espalda de la pelinaranja y deleitarse con aquellas firmes nalgas logrando más gemidos por parte de la chica…

Sin permitir que cambiara de posición, Luffy atacaba de nuevo el sexo de Nami, logrando que ella cayera en un inmenso placer mientras el capitán sin descuidar su tarea, empezaba a quitarse los pantalones…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamó Nami en sorpresa al sentir como el pelinegro la penetraba, pero sintiendo un inmenso choque eléctrico que se esparcía por su cuerpo, la pelinaranja solamente pedía con su mano al capitán que se acercara para aumentar el contacto entre los dos…

Aumentando el ritmo, Nami interrumpía momentáneamente a Luffy para que ella pudiera alzarse y así aumentar el ángulo de penetración, cosa que el pelinegro no impidió ya que ahora continuaba las embestidas mientras sus manos acariciaban los enormes pechos de la pelinaranja jugueteando con sus pezones totalmente erectos…

- **Desde…. Ahhhhhh… Zou…. Ahhhh ahhhh ahhhh, te has mantenido… mmm… distante Luffy** \- habló Nami intentando formular frases, pero al sentir como el pelinegro la alzaba, ya no podía formular frase alguna al sentir como su clítoris era estimulado por los dedos del capitán…

 **-Quiero que todos estemos reunidos para seguir nuestras aventuras, perdóname Nami-** habló Luffy sin detener sus movimientos mientras la pelinaranja se aferraba al cuello de su capitán para besarlo por un instante siguiendo con el vaivén que enloquecía a ambos mugiwaras…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamó Nami sin poder evitar que saliva corriera por su boca ya que el pelinegro aumentaba el ritmo, logrando el primer orgasmo en la pelinaranja que pedía más y más sabiendo que dentro de poco una gran batalla se aproximaba…

Finalmente, el clímax llegaba y ambos mugiwaras caían rendidos en la cama, sin embargo, Luffy sentía como su miembro era limpiado por los labios y lengua de Nami, logrando una segunda erección en el pelinegro que se reincorporaba para una segunda sesión…

Montando a Luffy, Nami empezaba un movimiento de caderas intentando llevar el control detalle que notaba el capitán por lo que logrando un cambio de posiciones que asustaba ligeramente a la pelinaranja, que se reincorporaba acomodándose en el largo de la cama mientras el pelinegro estiraba su brazo para tomar su sombrero…

 **-Espera… ¡LUFFY! -** gimió con fuerza Nami al sentir como el pelinegro activando su Gear Second entraba en ella inundándola en un mar de sensaciones rodeando con sus piernas la cadera del capitán…

Siguiendo con los embates, ambos mugiwaras seguían disfrutando bañados completamente en sudor hasta que la puerta del camarote de Nami era tocada con insistencia, alertando a Luffy que intentaba detenerse, pero la navegante se lo impedía al saber de quien se trataba…

 **\- ¡¿Qué sucede Chopper?!, ¡Estoy ocupada en este momento! -** exclamó Nami antes de volver a estremecerse y arañar la espalda de Luffy que sentía como estaba por llegar al clímax por la forma en que su miembro era aprisionado por el sexo de su navegante…

 **\- ¡Pero Nami no hallo a Luffy!, ¡¿Qué pasa si se cayó al mar?!, ¡dentro de poco llegan los demás! -** exclamó Chopper asustado por lo que Nami que besaba a Luffy le susurraba algo al oído haciendo que el pelinegro asintiera y se preparara para terminar la sesión sexual…

 **\- ¡Recibe a los demás!, ¡Yo me encargo de buscar a ese idiotaaaaaaahhhhh! -** exclamó Nami ya que al ver como lo catalogaba su navegante, el capitán aumentaba el placer empezando a atacar los enormes pechos de la pelinaranja…

 **-Está bien Nami-** finalizó Chopper algo triste retirándose mientras los dos amantes aceleraban sus movimientos para terminar en un orgasmo placentero que retumbaba en todo el camarote…

 **\- ¡LUFFYYYYYYY!** -

Minutos después Chopper llegaba con Brook, Pedro y Carrot avisándoles de que Luffy estaba perdido hasta que, llegando a la cubierta, el médico y los demás veían que el pelinegro estaba junto a Nami que fingía haber encontrado al capitán…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamó Chopper corriendo y abrazando al pelinegro que esbozando una sonrisa también era abrazado por Carrot que le mordía la oreja mientras Nami, suspirando preguntaba a Pedro sobre lo hallado durante la expedición para idear una nueva estrategia…

 **\- ¿Por qué Nami y tu huelen a chocolate? -** preguntó Chopper confundido, por lo que, a punto de hablar, Luffy era callado por la pelinaranja que se mostraba un poco nerviosa olvidando el hecho del olfato del reno…

 **\- ¡Es que le termine comprando una chocoburguesa a Luffy!** \- exclamó Nami intentando zafarse de ese lío logrando su cometido ya que Chopper se quejaba con el pelinegro por no darle chocolate mientras la pelinaranja se dirigía hacia el timón del Sunny para navegar y no perder el curso…

 **\- ¡Nami no me dio una chocoburguesa!** -

Un rato después, Luffy se mantenía viendo hacia el inmenso mar sentado en su asiento favorito hasta que una envoltura le pegaba en la cabeza por lo que, asomándose, el capitán se percataba que era Nami quien lo llamaba…

 **\- ¿Qué sucede Nami? -** preguntó Luffy bajando a la cubierta para ver como la pelinaranja le entregaba una chocoburguesa mientras mostraba una sonrisa cálida haciendo que el pelinegro babeara, pero recordando algo envolvía nuevamente el postre para sorpresa de la navegante…

 **-Con el chocolate y el sexo fue suficiente Nami, shishishishi-** habló Luffy mostrando su característica sonrisa logrando que la pelinaranja se ruborizara completamente decidiendo finalmente besar en los labios al pelinegro…

- **Recuperaremos a Sanji y seguiremos nuestras aventuras, lo prometo-** habló Luffy haciendo que Nami asintiera y viendo como el pelinegro llamaba a Chopper para regalarle la chocoburguesa, sonreia al saber porque se había enamorado de ese hombre que siempre tendría una manera de sorprenderla…

Sin embargo, ese momento de tranquilidad era acallado debido al mensaje de Pekoms que mostraba la fuerza de un Yonko, ya que el equipo por fin llegaba a Whole Cake Island y se enfrentaba a enemigos poderosos…

Pero eso será contado posteriormente…

 **END**

* * *

 **¿Alguien necesita un doctor? O / / / / O**

 **Fue divertido escribir este oneshot, además con esto demuestro que sus ideas son tomadas en cuenta, siempre y cuando ambos lleguemos a un punto común...**

 **Gracias KAIZOKU NO JOOU**

 **Para mis demás lectores, agradezco su tiempo para leer y dejar su opinión...**

 **UN ABRAZO DE BEPO...**


End file.
